Interview with espanol.news.yahoo.com (2006)
On November 6, 2006, espanol.news.yahoo.com published an exclusive Spanish-language interview with Murdoc in which he discussed the release of the DVD Phase Two: Slowboat To Hades.http://web.archive.org/web/20061111232633/http://espanol.news.yahoo.com/s/061106/62/1k1g1.html Original Spanish Text CIUDAD DE MÉXICO, México, nov. 6, 2006.- Gorillaz acaba de lanzar Slowboat to Hades un DVD en el que se hace un recorrido por los últimos meses del divertido trabajo de la banda. Por este motivo esmas.com presenta en exclusiva una entrevista con Murdoc, bajista del grupo, quien además de hablar del DVD, también presenta una línea de juguetes basada en los integrantes de la banda. De esta manera, mejor les presentamos la entrevista, y dejamos que sea Murdoc quien presente los nuevos productos del grupo. ¿Qué es Slowboat to Hades? Murdoc: ¿Slowboat to Hades? Es el crucero al infierno, hermano. Un exótico y pintoresco descenso directo al vientre del Inframundo. También es el título de nuestro nuevo DVD, que reúne todos los videos de nuestro álbum Demon Days; de todos los sencillos, las presentaciones en vivo, conciertos en los Brit Awards, presentaciones en los Grammy junto con un montón de extras. Tenemos entrevistas, discursos, los Gorillaz Bites… también hemos metido nuestra versión de MTV Cribs aquí. ¡Espectacular! Cuando juntas todo en un sorprendente paquete, es una obra que te quita el aliento; una que le da a quien lo vea un increíble vistazo al porqué de lo mal que se puso todo para Gorillaz. ¿Cuál es tu video favorito en el DVD? Murdoc: Bueno, por supuesto que Feel Good Inc. tiene muchos recuerdos especiales para mí. Fue un regreso fantástico después de una pausa de cuatro años; aunado al hecho de que salgo topless entre un mar de bellezas divinas. ¿Ves? Realmente no se siente como algo de trabajo en momentos como esos. Considerando todas las cosas, fue un gran, gran salto de los videos del primer álbum, así que fue una experiencia realmente estimulante que aceleró mi pulso. El video de "El Mañana", tendría que decir, fue una pieza muy emotiva. No sólo cerró toda la campaña del segundo álbum, sino que visualmente encajaba con el video de Feel Good Inc.. Era como su oscuro primo siniestro. También, ese video me dio mucho… hum… 'cierre'. Mientras la isla flotante caía ardiendo en esa enorme grieta, un montón de problemas y conflictos sin resolver se extinguieron al mismo tiempo. Si quieren saber más, bueno, todo está en nuestro libro Rise Of The Ogre, ¡a la venta el 26 de octubre de 2006! ¡¿Escucharon eso, niños?! ¿Éste es el mejor DVD de una banda en la historia? Murdoc: Le estás preguntando al tipo equivocado. De mí sólo vas a obtener un resonante '¡por supuesto!', pero creo que si le preguntaras a una persona en la calle cuál es su opinión, creo que estarán de acuerdo conmigo. Tan sólo la increíble cantidad de contenido y el nivel de interactividad que aparece ahí son suficientes para activar las alarmas de los coches en la calle. Ciertamente, hay suficiente material aquí para satisfacer incluso a la persona más severamente afectada por el Síndrome de Déficit de Atención. "¡¿No te puedes concentrar?! Bueno, ¡¡yo tampoco!!". Aun así, les daré un consejo, "Ponle pilas nuevas a tu control remoto. Las necesitarás". En serio, todo lo que tiene que ver con Gorillaz grita "fantásticos extras". Cinco estrellas, definitivo. ¿Qué hay en tu colección de DVDs de música? Murdoc: Varía. Me apasiona mucho mi colección de (Black) Sabbath, Kiss y 'Kids Are Alright' de The Who. 'Rockers' y 'The Harder They Come' son grandes películas. Como banda, a todos nos encantó la serie Directors Label. A 2D le gustaba la colección de Spike Jonze, mientras que Russel era más fan del trabajo de Michel Gondry. A mí, en lo personal, me parece que las espeluznantes e inquietantes visiones de Chris Cunningham son más de mi siniestro agrado. El de New York Dolls at the Festival Hall es bueno. Hum… Filth and the Fury de los (Sex) Pistols, End Of The Centaury de Ramones, pero además de nuestro nuevo DVD Slowboat to Hades mencionaría Demon Days Live at Manchester Opera House de Gorillaz. Grandes canciones. En verdad. Incluso si lo digo yo. ¿Quién dejó entrar al oso polar gay? Murdoc: ¿Eso? Él sólo se abrió camino hasta donde estábamos, hizo un berrinche y comenzó a escupir sus anécdotas, pero de hecho es una gran compañía, muy gracioso. Es el cocodrilo al que tienen que vigilar. ¿Qué sigue para Gorillaz? Murdoc: La navegación. Me voy al negocio de los barcos. Como Aristóteles Onassis. Entonces, cuando haya hecho tal vez 8 mil millones, compraré mi propia isla de la fantasía en medio de Grecia, e invitaré a todas mis más obscenas fantasías ahí a vivir conmigo en una especie de paraíso siempre florido inmerso en alcohol. Estaba soñando cuando escribí esto, así que perdónenme si se va por mal camino. Por su parte, sobre la creación de una línea de juguetes, Murdoc nos comentó. ¿Ésta es la oportunidad de mercado más fácil que jamás haya habido? Murdoc: ¿Fácil? De ninguna forma. Esto fue torturante. Absolutamente torturante. ¿Han visto estas nuevas figuras? El detalle es increíble. Fue Jamie quien diseñó los modelos, pero para lograr que se vieran tan bien, tuvimos que pasar por una impresionante combinación de técnicas: "Encogimiento Corporal Voodoo", lo que se sintió como ser hervido en melaza y secado en un horno. Imagina la peor cruda de tequila que hayas tenido y multiplícala por diez. Habría hecho cualquier cosa por un vaso de agua. Después vino Cynthia Plastercaster a Kong para hacer un molde de cuerpo completo, lo que fue realmente memorable. Tiene manos muy frías, pero eso tampoco funcionó. Así que finalmente no había otra opción más que modelar para Jamie. Tuvimos que mantener esas posiciones por tres, tal vez cuatro… días, antes de que él sintiera que había capturado suficiente de nuestra esencia para capturarla en el plástico. ¡Bah! ¿Fácil? No sabes ni la mitad de lo que fue. ¿Tienes toda la colección? Murdoc: No. A pesar de lo mucho que admiro la habilidosa artesanía y magnífico trabajo de estas figuras, simplemente no puedo poner ningún otro artículo de Gorillaz en mi Winnebago. El interior se ve como un sucio taller auto-idólatra. ¿Coleccionas algo? Murdoc: Nada de forma obsesiva realmente… sombreros militares alemanes, tengo algunos, pero realmente es más como material para el escenario. Russel colecciona animales muertos, cuyas partes mezcla y cose en sus macabras sesiones de taxidermia. Y 2D parece haber reunido una enorme cantidad de equipo de computación de principios de los 80s. Parece que nunca tendrá suficiente de esa clase de basura. Hay una línea muy delgada entre retro y retrasado. ¿Hay algún otro artículo de Gorillaz que te gustaría que se hiciera? Murdoc: La carretilla de Gorillaz para la fácil transportación de discos, premios, mercancía y todas las sobras de nuestros aftershow. Con una gran imagen mía grabada en el lado para que la gente pueda saber exactamente quién viene. "¡¡Bip Bip!! Fuera del camino". Tal vez una pistola Tazar. Y no me molestaría que remodelaran mi bajo. El otro día, alguien me envió un diagrama de cómo construirlo a partir de cero. Me vuela la cabeza lo que hay en él. "El mismísimo bajo de Satán", eh. No puedes obtener eso en eBay, ¿o sí? English Translationhttps://gorillaz-news.livejournal.com/181528.html Mexico City, Mexico, November 6, 2006. - Gorillaz have just released Slowboat To Hades, a DVD which comprises a look back at the last two years of the band's entertaining work. For this reason esmas.com presents an exclusive interview with Murdoc, bassist of the group who as well as speaking about the DVD, also introduced a line of figures based on the bandmembers. It's better we get on with the interview, and let Murdoc present the band's new releases. What is Slowboat to Hades? Murdoc: Slowboat To Hades? It's a cruise ship to hell, man. An exotic and picturesque descent straight to the belly of the Underworld. Also, it's the title of out new DVD, that brings together all the videos from out album Demon Days, all the singles, the live performances, the concert at the Brit Awards, the appearance at the Grammys along with a pile of extras. We've got interviews, speeches, the Gorilla Bites. Also, we put out version of MTV Cribs on there. Spectacular! Taken together it's a stunning package, a work that'll leave you out of breath, one that'll give to those who see it an incredible look at the reason why everything went wrong for Gorillaz. What is your favourite video on the DVD? Murdoc: Well, Feel Good Inc of course. It brings back a lot of special memories for me. It was a fantastic return after having been away for four years, not only that, I returned topless in the middle of a sea of divine beauties. See, it doesn't seem like work at times like that. All things considered it was a big, big jump from the videos from the first album, so it was a really exciting experience that got my pulse racing. The video for "El Mañana", I would have to say, was a very emotive piece of work. Not only did it close the second album campaign, it also linked up with the Feel Good Inc video. It was like it's dark, sinister cousin. This video also gave me, um... 'closure.' Even though the floating island crashed headfirst into that massive fissure, a stack of problems and irresolvable conflicts were wiped out at the same time. If you'd like to know more, well, everything's in our new book Rise of the Ogre, on sale from 26 October 2006! Got that, kids?! Is this the best DVD from a band, in history? You're asking the wrong guy. From, me you're only going to get a resounding 'of course!' but I think that if you asked someone in the street what his opinion was, he'd agree with me. The incredible quality of the content and the level of interactivity that appears on the dvd are enough to set off all car alarms in the street. Certainly, there's enough here to satisfy even someone severely affected by Attention Deficit Disorder. "Can't concentrate?! Well, me neither!!" So I'll give you some advice, "Put new batteries in the remote. It'll need them". Seriously, everything about Gorillaz screams "fantastic extras". Five stars, without a doubt. What's in your music DVD collection? Murdoc: Various things. I love my collection of (Black) Sabbath, Kiss and 'The Kids Are Alright' by The Who. 'Rockers' and 'The Harder They Come' are great films. As a band, we all love the Directors Label series. 2-D loves the Spike Jonze collection whilst Russel Hobbs is a big fan of the work of Michael Gondry. As for me, speaking personally, it seems to me that the horrifying, worrying visions of Chris Cunningham are most to my sinister tastes. That one of the New York Dolls at the Festival Hall is good. Hmm... The Filth And the Fury by the (Sex) Pistols, End Of The Century by the Ramones, but besides our new DVD Slowboat To Hades I should mention Demon Days Live at Manchester Opera House. Big tunes. Really. Even if I do say so myself. Who let the gay polar bear in? Murdoc: Him? He just let himself in, made his way to where we were, got himself into a temper and started to tell his stories, but the thing is, he's great company, a nice guy. It's the crocodile you've got to watch out for. What's next for Gorillaz? Murdoc: Navigation. I'm going into the boat business. Like Aristoteles Onassis. Then, when I've made a total of 8 billion, I'll buy myself a little fantasy island in the middle of Greece, and invite all my most obscene fantasies there to live with me in a kind of paradise, always fully immersed in alcohol. I was dreaming when I wrote this, so excuse me if it went a bit off-track. Murdoc then gave some comments on the creation of a line of Gorillaz figures. Is this the easiest merch oppportunity ever? Murdoc: Easy? No way. This was torturous. Absolutely torturous. Have you seen these new figures? The detail is incredible. It was Jamie who designed these models. But to get them looking so good, we had to go through an incredible combination of techniques. “Voodoo body-shrinking”, which felt like being boiled in molasses and think dried out in a kiln. Imagine your worst tequila hangover then times it by ten. I would have done anything for a glass of water. Next we had Cynthia Plastercaster came over to Kong to do a full body-cast which was very memorable. She’s got very cold hands. But that didn’t work out either. So eventually there was nothing left but to model for Jamie. We had to hold those poses for maybe three…four days, before he felt he had captured enough of our essences to commit to plastic. Pah! Easy? You don’t know the half of it. Do you have all the sets? Murdoc: Nope. As much as I can admire the skillful craftsmanship and magnificent work of these figures, I simply can’t put any more Gorillaz-based items into my Winnebago. The interior looks like some self-obsessed pikey workshop. Do you collect anything? Murdoc: Nothing really obsessively…German military hats, I’ve got a few of them. But that’s more stage gear really. Russel collects dead animals, which he stitches together in his macabre taxidermy sessions. And 2D seems to have amassed an enormous amount of early 80’s computer gear. He can’t seem to get enough of that kind of rubbish. There’s a very fine line between retro and retard… Is there any Gorillaz merchandise that you’d like to see made? Murdoc: The Gorillaz wheelbarrow for easily transporting discs, awards, merch and all the leftovers from our after-show riders. With a big image of me emblazoned across the side so people know exactly who’s coming through. “Beep Beep!! Out the way.” A Gorillaz Taser gun, maybe. And I wouldn’t mind having my bass guitar remodeled. Someone sent me a diagram of how to build that thing from scratch the other day. It’s mind-blowing what’s gone into that thing. “Satan’s very own bass guitar”, eh? You can’t get that on eBay now, can you? References Category:Murdoc Niccals Category:Phase 2 Category:Interviews